Digital cameras have come into wide use for acquiring images of people, scenery, sporting events, etc. The acquired digital images are either stored on removable media (memory card, magnetic disk) which can be used later with a computer or transmitted from the camera directly to a computer. In the case where the user is located near a computer, the images can be transmitted over a dedicated communication link, such as a cable or wireless link. When, however, the user is travelling and is therefore remote from his computer, the digital images can be transmitted form the digital camera to the users computer over the public telephone system. However, digital images from a digital camera or other source cannot be accepted by an individual who does not own a personal computer or who does not want the computer to be left on to receive incoming calls (for example, during a prolonged travel).
There is thus a need for a device that is low in cost that can store images transmitted over public telephone systems.